Digimon Summoners
by Mikey220
Summary: The Tamer's are called back into action to defeat the DReaper once again, who has hidden itself within Calumon and has grown for nearly three years. Will update when available, corrections shall be made when story is complete.
1. Prologue

**Digimon Summoners**  
Prologue

Its been three years since the Digimon Tamers defeated the D-Reaper and lost their Digimon to the Digital World. It has also been three years since a dormant evil has been sleeping within that world, and more catastrophically, in the Catalyst.

While inside the D-Reaper and protecting Jerri, Calumon somehow contracted a portion of the Chaos' data through his fear and anxiety. With this sleeping within him, it began to grow with time, and finally it has emerged and DNA Digivolved with Calumon to create a new beast. A new enemy.

Although the Soverign Digimon could contain the D-Reaper since it was weaker then its previous form, no Digimon in the Digi-World had the capability to digivolve with the Catalyst incapacitated. The D-Reaper had also began to slowly infect other Digimon, letting them evolve and sent them into the Real World to wreck havoc before the final destruction began. The Sovereign understood the peril that the Real World faced and needed tonotify the ancient Tamers to defeat the D-Reaper in their own domain for since the Real World is a direct link to the Digital World, for one land to perish, the second would fall.

The D-Powers that Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo had once used to Biomerge with their partners, of which they thought were in-active, activated anew at the detection of this new dark prescence within the Digital World. The Sovereign Digimon therefore decided to call the foursome back into action. Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon, and Zhugiaomon all sent destress calls to each of the four individual digivices, and granted them a new power. It had seemed that the Digital Gate had been sealed and although the Tamers could not cross through it, the D-Reaper had found its way back into the Real World to finish the destruction it commenced. Only now its evolution cannot be stopped, for the Crystal Matrix, the light of evolution itself, resides within it.

Their Digivices changed, and now go under the name of the D-Drive. The Digi-Modify technique has been replaced with a type of slot that allows Discs smaller then the average CD to fit inside. These are called Digi-Discs, and are used to call the Tamer's Digimon from the Digital World to the Real World. Modify Cards can also be transformed into Digi-Discs, for use of power-ups and digivolutions if needed. The Sovereign Digimon drained themselves of the light of evolution they had previously absorbed from the Catalyst and each of them gave one D-Drive the ability to have the Tamer's partner digivolve. Zhugiaomon gave his power to Takato, Azulongmon gave his powers to Ryo, Baihumon gave his powers to Rika, and Ebonwumon gave his powers to Henry.

Digi-Discs also have a secondary and third function; They are capable of calling other Digimon from the Digital World to fight along side or to grant parts of themselves to a Tamer's Digimon as an upgrade or to DNA digivolve, as well as allow a Biomerge evolution.

With this in mind, it leads us to the where this story commences. It begins on the three year aniversary where the original Tamer's gathered together to celebrate their victory, as well as mourn for their loss. The saga of the Digimon Summoners is about to begin...


	2. Catalyst in Despair

Summon One - Catalyst in Despair

"Come on Calumon! Lets play tag!" Guilmon used one of his claws to touch Calumon's forehead to claim he was 'it'. The red dinasaur digimon then ran off for the Catalyst was supposed to chase him.

"Okay!" Calumon shouted enthousiastically as his ears spread out and began to fly around, chasing Guilmon.

It has been three years since the last time Guilmon and Calumon were on an adventure to save the world. Since then, their bond of friendship is just as strong as it was. As for Terriermon, Renamon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Lopmon and Impmon, the group came together sometimes but as of late were not seen together often, and had gone their seperate ways.  
Impmon began to live in the hemisphere where Zhugiaomon reigned, for it was he who first allowed him to digivolve to Mega. This went for Lopmon as well, a former Deva who used to serve that Sovereign. Terriermon lived there just for kicks, for he found himself more comfortable in the Digital World around Lopmon, who he named his 'long lost twin'. MarineAngemon and Guardromon went back to the village of Gekomon where Guardromon had orignally fought Orochimon as Andromon before meeting Kazu. Renamon and Cyberdramon lived in the small village of gears where the Clockmon lived.

As for Calumon and Guilmon, they did not really live anywhere, they roamed the Digital World together from one hemisphere to the next, always searching for people to play with and have fun. Unfortunately, the fun had ended on this day, the day where the pair were playing tag.

"Calumon! Whats wrong!" Guilmon shouted, running towards his comrade who has just fainted and collapsed onto the rough terrain. The red triangle on his forehead was glowing.

Calumon was tossing and turning. Strange red liquid began emerging from his mouth, leaking all around him, and covering him. The red mass had enventually completely engulfed the Catalyst.

"I remember this! Takatomon! Help! Its the D-Reaper!"

In the Real World, the Tamers had just gathered at the park in Shinjouku where the D-Reaper was destroyed nearly three years ago. Takato, Rika, Henry, Suzy, Kazu, Kanta and Jerri (Impmon's tamers had moved to North America since then).

"I can't believe it...three years," Henry said triumphantly.

"Yeah, but I can't help but miss Guilmon..." Takato replied solemnly.

"I know how you feel, lately I've been having dreams about Renamon," Rika answered at her turn.

Jerri remained silent, everyone knew thatdeep inside she still mourned the death of Leomon.

Kazu pulled a Guardromon card from his pocket, and Kanta a MarineAngemon one.

"We have our partners with us all the time!" They shouted together.

The other four laughed faintly. Takato reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-Power. The screen was black and lifeless. It had been that way ever since Guilmon returned to the Digital World. He sighed silently so nobody could tell his sadness, but somehow Jerri knew. She stared at Takato with understanding eyes.  
It had seemed over the course of the three year span Takato and Jerri had somehow become very close to one another. Their friendship had somewhat evolved, and grew into a much deeper one. It was almost as if Jerri could have been Takato's girlfriend, or she was and he never admitted to it. One was never quite sure.  
Takato still stared at the blank digivice screen, hoping it would turn on again, and a new adventure would await.

The group remained talking about their past, and how much it has effected them and changed who they are today. Henry is a more caring, loving brother. Rika is actually much nicer now and gets along with her mother quite well. Takato is now making bread with his family and actually getting good grades in school. Jerri has learned to accept her Stepmother, and Kazu and Kanta...well they're still Kazu and Kanta!

Since that time, the Digimon product line had slowly diminished. Cards werent selling, games werent making any more profit, even the toys remained on shelves collecting dust. The Monster Maker's had all gone their seperate ways and Digimon had eventually ceased to exist...

A cell phone rang out of nowhere, it was Rika's, "Alright Mom, I'm coming. Sorry guys, gotta go!"

Rika head home, and the rest of the gang decided to head to their appropriated homes as well.


	3. Zhugiaomon's Message

Summon Two - Zhugiaomon's Message

"Hi dear, go into your room and do your homework," Takato's mother said as he walked through the door.

"Oh honestly, give the kid some space," Takato's father said with a smile, "He just had a reunion with the people whom, may I remind you, saved the world? The least we can do it let him bask in his glory for a while!"

"Thanks, Dad," Takato replied.

What Takato's father thought was a nice thing to say was in reality a dagger through Takato's heart. Takato would have preferred doing his homework for it would enable him to take his mind off the whole Guilmon situation. He seemed to miss him a lot more lately, and with a day as crucial as this, Guilmon was sure to be branded into the Tamer's mind.

Takato sat at his desk, and took out his notepad. The following action was predictable; he began to draw Guilmon anew.

"Takato..." Said a voice in a static background.

"Oh Guilmon...its like I can hear you..." The Tamer replied solemnly.

"Takatomon! You _can_ hear me!" The static voice spoke once more.

"Wow, this is starting to sound like that Digimon movie where they fought Diaboromon and Tai could hear Agumon," Takato said, almost certain that his thoughts of Guilmon was causing his brain to make him think he was hearing the Digimon's voice.

"TAKATOMON!"

"Wait a second," Takato shook his head and the preverbial lightbulb appeared above his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the D-Power. That circle that usually appears to reveal data on an enemy, and shows the Digimon's point of view was active, but instead of Guilmon's point of view, it was a closeup on Guimon himself, "GUILMON!"

"Yay! Takatomon found me!" Guilmon giggled a bit, "Hold on, Zhugiaomon wants to use the phone!"

"Zhu...giaomon?" Takato said, slowly reminiscing about the phoenix Sovereign, and master of the Deva's.

"Tamer of Fire," The D-Power's circle, or 'phone' as Guilmon had put it had moved and was now focused on the Fire Sovereign Digimon, and guardian of the Southern Hemisphere,Zhugiaomon. He was speaking to Takato.  
"Tamer of Fire," He repeated, "The great enemy has awaken once more. This time within the body of the Catalyst. The Chaos has no interest in deleting our world and uploading our data. As strange as it sounds, the D-Reaper is only after your world, as vengeance for destroying it once before in a much stronger form. Unfortunately we cannot stop its progression of emergance into your world, for if we go near it our data is deleted."

"Back up, Catalyst, you mean Calumon? The D-Reaper is inside Calumon?" Takato shouted in panic.

The screen shifted to Guilmon.

"Calumon and I were playing when all of a sudden that red goop swallowed him like a cream puff!" The Dinasaur Digimon said.

"Guilmon, may I speak?" Zhugiamon interjected. Guilmon froze, then nodded swiftly at fear he would get attacked by the Sovereign, "As mentionned previously, we cannot stop the Chaos from entering your world, and it is up to you the Tamer's to defeat it once more. I am uploading a new program that the other Sovereign and I have created with the aid of Shibumi into your Digiviceto help in your quest."

"You mean your helping us after that huge speech three years ago about how Digimon and human's can't co-exist and fight together?" Takato snapped.

"Nice one, Takatomon! You tell the nasty Sover-Nevermind, I'm sorry your Sovereign-ness," Guilmon was praising Takato's backbone, when Zhugiamon had shot him a look of anger.

"I still do not approve of this method of fighting, but it is our only hope," Zhugiaomon said, sighing slightly, "Also, Azulongmon was very persuasive..."

"He saved you from one of those red orbs of goo, right?"

Zhugiaomon remained silent for a long period, then cleared his throat; Guilmon laughed, and Takato joined in.

"SILENCE!" The Soveriegn roared, "I did not deliever this message to be mocked! Plus my wing was stuck...Azulongmon pulled me out...But thats beside the point!

Takato continued to chuckle, but covered his mouth so Zhugiaomon couldn't hear him.

"The program upload is complete, I expect you will know what to do with it, and Guilmon will be by your side soon," Zhugiaomon spoke his final words, then dissapeared.

The circle 'phone' also vanished. The screen on Takato's D-Power began to glow an immense bright light until the Tamer was nearly blinded. He put his arm over his eyes and shut them tight.  
Upon opening them, he found his Digivice had been altered slightly. It was a full metallic red device that in appearance looked slightly like the D-Power, only the Card Slash slot was located below the buttons and was rounded at the bottom. Takato touched it, and outejected a type of miniature compact disc slot. Within in, a smallred disc.The top near the screen maintained its original oval-like shape, and the two buttons remained the same. The small band and keychain at the top was altered in the center of the device, as a type of watch band. Takato logically wore it was a watch.

Happiness was flowing through him, he knew he would finally be able to see Guilmon again, as well as go into battle. Although this happiness overflowed him, he sighed.

"I wish Zhugiaomon gave me the instruction manual..."


	4. DigiDisc Load!

Summon Three - Digi-Disc Load!

"So Zhugiaomon contacted you last night, eh? I got a message from Ebanwumon. Terriermon was with him, I guess he moved to thenorthern hemispherefor kicks, it was good luck for me.It was good to hear his voice again!"

"Baihumon got in touch with me, Renamon was with him. She was living in that world of gears where we met Ryo. I guess the white castle was close to there..."

Takato had called Henry about his digivice upgrade and his meeting with one of the Sovereign. Henry then called Rika, and the three gathered at the Shinjuku park. To Takato's surprise, the pair had also recieved a new digivices. Takato had shown them the red disc when he popped open the tray; Henry's metallic green digivice helda lighter green disc, and Rika's metallic light blue digivice held adisc of the same colour.

"Ebanwumon said their called D-Drive's," Henry said, "These disc things are called Digi-Discs, and are capable of uploading our partners from the Digi-World into our world."

"Why not just use the portal at Guilmon's hideout...or even here in the park?" Takato asked.

"Baihumon said the gate sealed itself after the D-Reaper was first destroyed and everyone went back, I guess somehow the D-Drive is like a backdoor allowing our Digimon to cross over." Rika said at her turn.

Henry, being the brainiac he is in the domain of computers (and not to mention his father originally creating Digimon in general), came up with his own theory, "I think these discs have the original data from our Digimon that was left over in the D-Power. The D-Drive is like a direct connection to the Digital World and that, when loaded, the Digi-Discs open data streams and track down the data thats saved on it. That way it tracks down our partners and transports them here. Just a theory..."

Henry didn't know how close he was. The reality was that the Digi-Discs were essential copies of their partners data. When loaded, the discs enable a rough model of the Digimon to appear (in pure flesh and blood). That model is then subject to load the corresponding data, giving it an appearence. The only thing it needs know is a mind, which is where Henry was correct. The D-Drive _is_ a direct connection to the Digital World, and their partners _are_ tracked down by data streams opened by the digivices and transported into our world. Although what happens is that the respectfull Digimon's body dissapears and only leaves the mind, which is entered into the flesh model that is created by the disc. The Digimon then appears before the one who summoned it, in pure flesh and blood. The D-Drives do not only bring their partners forth, it litterally _creates_ their partners.

In other words, since Digimon cannot be sustained in the Real World for long due to their consistency being made up completely of data, the D-Drive extracts their mind and puts it into a real living breathing creature made to look exactly like its digital counterpart. It carries the same speech, same attacks, same abilites, etc...

"I wonder if the others got this upgrade?" Takato asked.

Rika was thinking about Jerri, "I wonder if they may have gotten new partners, also..."

The two men knew exactly what Rika meant, and bowed their heads in respect for Leomon. The silence that followed was quickly interupted.

Directly in the centre of the park, a red substance began to emerge. This was of course the D-Reaper. It began to ooze out of nothingness until finally it had taken a form. There stood in front of the Tamer's a replica of the Catalyst sculpted from the red mass that was the Chaos.

"Want to...play?" The vicious enemy asked in a tone of voice that was Calumon's, but overlapped by one that sounded much deeper and almost demonic.

The Tamer's recongnized this type of voice pattern before, it was only seen before in a DNA Digivolution...

"Is that...Calumon?" Henry asked stupified. His D-Drive reacted to this new prescence. This digivice showed data on Digimon in a manner similar to the D-Power, but not exactly. The infamous information circle appeared but instead of a picture, on top of it was a miniaturehologram of the enemy, following its exact same movements and pattern in real time. Below the hologram it showed a name, and the rest of the information required. The other Tamer's D-Drive's showed the same information.

"Malvagitamon. Dark Holy Beast Digimon. Virus Type. Special Attack: Reverse Crystal Matrix, Dark Karma; DNA Divigolved form of D-Reapon and..." Rika said reading the information given.

The gang hesitated before the read the last word. They all stared in shock, and disbelief.

"...Calumon..." Takato finished.

Henry stared at the beast in pure rage. He clenched a fist, "I wont let you get away with this! Using Calumon as your source of power! I will kill you!"

The Tamer of the green D-Drive rose the arm holding in anger. He then shouted at the top of his lungs: "DIGI-DISC LOAD!"

The disc began to spin inside the digivice, and emitted a bright blow of green light. This light then emerged from the screen, for all to see. A three dimensional mold appeared before Henry, and began to twist and turn until it held the shape of Terriermon. It then began to be surrounded by data, and began to glow. A large stream of purple light shot down from the heavens and landed directly on the mold. Henry recongnized it right away, it was a data stream. He then proceded to shout out the following instructions, "TERRIERMON DATA TRANSFER INITIATE!"

The purple stream of light that had remained still, shining upon the mold began being absorbed by the mold itself, until finally it had eyes, nose, mouth, ears and specific features only known to Terriermon. Before Henry stood his ancient partner.

"I'm ready to fight, Henry!"


	5. We Are Not the Champions

Summon Four - We Are Not the Champions

"Whoa, its Terriermon!" Takato said, blinking continously.

"So it is. Digi-Disc load eh? Well, Renamon should be with us shorltly," Rika said, raising her digivice in the air. Takato followed suit.

The two shouted in unison, "DIGI-DISC! LOAD!

The discs began to spin within their D-Drives, emitting a dark red glow from Takato's screen, and a light blue from Rika's. The three dimensional molds appeared before them, one shaping itself into Guilmon, and the second into Renamon. Both molds appeared to be exact replicas of the Digimon's body, just like Terriermon's had been. They seemed to be lifeless though, like shells. Suddenly, purple streams of light shot down from above onto the Guilmon and Renamon counterparts.

Back in the Digital World, Guilmon's transportation process was beginning.

"Wow, thats a pretty light..." Guilmon was staring a data stream much brighter and larger then the original ones he had seen, "And its coming right for me!"

The dinasaur began to run away, until he bumped into Zhugiaomon.

"Let it take you, young one. You will be acquainted with your friend soon..." He said, with a hint of dissapointment in his voice.

"You mean Taka-" Guilmon was interupted as the data stream picked him up, "WEE!"

Across the Digital World, Renamon was trying to escape a stream that was chasing after her as well.

"Rika, I need your help to make me faster..."

"That stream is your link to Rika, ride it child," Those were the words of Baihumon that Renamon had heard before he pounced out of nowhere and bumped her into the stream.

Back on earth, the streams had given life to the molds that once were.

"GUILMON DATA TRANSFER INITIATE!"  
"RENAMON DATA TRANSFER INITIATE!"

Guilmon stood in front of Takato, as alive as ever. He looked the same as he did three years ago. Rika almost burst into tears when she saw Renamon.

"Takatomon! Yay! And Renamon, and Terriermon! Is this a family reunion?" Guilmon asked, putting his claw to his mouth in confusion.

Takato chuckled, "No boy, its a battle!"

"Will you stop acting like children, I believe this is what we have to defeat," Renamon said, in her usual strict tone, "Wait a minute...is that Calumon?"

"It sure looks like him!" Guilmon said, stating the obvious, "I remember now! He turned into that when the D-Reaper swallowed him whole!"

"You knew about this, Guilmon?" Henry swiftly turned his head and adressed the newly arrived Digimon.

"Umm...guys? A little help!" Terriermon was attempting to attack to enemy while the rest of the gang was standing here chatting, "Less chat more splat!"

"Alright Terriermon! Let's do this! Digi-Mod-" Henry had taken out a Modify card and went so slash it when it hit him, the D-Drive didn't hold a card slash slot...

"Digi-Mod? Am I missing something here? WHOA!" Terriermon had leapt out of the way to avoid an oncomming collision with the D-Reaper to avoid deletion, "Henry...time is of the essence here..."

Takato and Rika had sent their partners into battle with Terriermon. Only know they were stuck in the same jam as Henry...they couldn't perform any modifications.

"TERRIERMON! NO!" Henry ran towards his partner, who had just been flung back by a direct hit of the D-Reaper, "We don't have a red card! You'll be deleted!"

Tears were coming down Henry's eyes. Terriermon got up and laughed, "Moumentai!"

"Your ok?" Henry asked, perplexed.

"Never felt better, that only tickled a bit!"

"PYRO SPHERE!"  
"DIAMOND STORM!"

Both Guilmon and Renamon were flung back after unleashing their attacks, but they were fine as well.

"Ow...Calumon has sure gotten stronger..." Guilmon sulked.

"Pathetic, were losing to a Digimon that hasn't even unleashed one attack yet!" Renamon was getting imparient, "DIAMOND STORM!"

"Guilmon! You need to digivolve!" Takato shouted.

"Okey dokey! Guilmon digivolve to..." Guilmon began to stand there, hoping he would evolve. He got hit once again by one of the arms of the D-Reaper that extended forward. Guilmon hit one of the posts of the swing set, he fell down, "Growlmon isn't here right now...Leave a message after the beep...BEEP."

Takato slapped his forehead.

"Renamon, try digivolving!"  
"Terriermon, you too!"

"Renamon digivolve to..."  
"Terriermon digivolve to..."

Nothing happened.

"Its useless, we need the Modify cards!" Henry said in panic.

The Digimon continued their ongoing assault. Guilmon was now concsious again.

"PYRO SPHERE!"  
"TERRIER TORNADO!"  
"DIAMOND STORM!"

"It just keeps absorbing our attacks!" Rika shouted in panic, "We can't win! We can't digivolve either!"

Suddenly, a pack of bricks had preverbially hit Takato, "Its Calumon! Calumon is the source of evolution! He's just a little tied up right now..."

"Nice observation, goggle head."

"Come on...think..." Henry was gripping the Modify card tightly, suddenly it began to glow. Henry looked up at it as it began to morph into a disc, a disc similar to the one that had called Terriermon. Henry tapped the disct tray to open it. The green disc was no longer there. He placed the newly created silver disc into the slot, and closed it, "DIGI-DISC! LOAD!"

Takato and Rika turned their focus to Henry, they picked out cards of their own, and upon holding it closely to the D-Drive, they morphed into new discs as well.

"WARGREYMON'S SHIELD ACTIVATE!" Henry roared.

The familiar shield with the Crest of Courage appeared in Terriermon's hands. Guilmon and Renamon took refuge under it as well to avoid any oncomming collisions with the D-Reaper.

"This isn't an umbrella ya know!" Terriermon snapped.

"Oh shut up, bunny!" Renamon rebuttled.

"Listen boy! Somehow my digivolution Modify card turned into a disc! Maybe it can help you digivolve!" Takato shouted to his partner. Guilmon nodded. Takato opened the disc tray to find the red disc had vanished. He shrugged then carefully placed the new disc inside. He shut it delicately, "Alright! Digi-Disc! Load! Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution_, Read the D-Drive's screen. Takato knew it was the moment of truth.

"Guilmon! Digivolve to..."

"REVERSE CRYSTAL MATRIX!" The D-Reaper shouted, in that demonic voice that was combined with Calumon's. The bright gold crystal that once appeared to bring the light of evolution in the past appeared before the enemy. Only now itwas black and tainted. It began to glow and spread itsdark light across the land. Guilmon's evolution was neutralized.

"...Guilmon?" The Digimon asked noticing he did not change.

"Oh man..." Takato said as his jaw dropped.

"Renamon and Terriermon were still under the shield. Henry and Rika did not bother trying to digivolve, or their fate would be the same as Guilmon's, who quickly scurried under the shield with them. Suddenly, they heard a voice from a distance. A voice that sounded familiar.

It said, "DESOLATION CLAW!"


	6. What Goes Around Comes Around

Summon Five - What Goes Around Comes Around

The three Digimon looked up to see Cyberdramon flying downward from above vertically unleashing his slicing attack. The blades of energy were unleashed from his arms and attacked Malvagitamon.

Cyberdramon and the Chaos were far apart, so in his attack range, Malvagitamon could not strike back. Or so he thought.

"DARK KARMA!" The infamous demonic and Calumon merged voice spoke. A large hole began to form within the stomach area. It began to spin and became a large vortex. Malvagitamon layed on its back, the vortex, pointing upward. Cyberdramon's attack was absorbed,but the hole remained,"DESOLATION CLAW!"

The D-Reaper had just issued the same attack Cyberdramon had used moments ago to attack it. Cyberdramon was hit directly and was falling downward toward the enemy.

"REVERSE CRYSTAL MATRIX!"

As Cyberdramon drew closer to Malvagitamon's dark crystal that had just appeared, he began to shrink. In seconds, Monodramon layed unconscious at the feet of the D-Reaper.

"Oh no! Monodramon!" Shouted a voice from behind the Tamer's.

"Great..." Rika sighed.

Ryo came running into the park.  
"I heard some commotion, thought I could help," He said, panting.

"Get lost, we have this under control!" Rika snarled.

"Nice to see you too, it seems you haven't changed in three years..."

"Guilmon! Go get Monodramon!" Takato shouted.

"I've got you!" Terriermon used his ears as wings and flew in front of Malvagitamon to pick up Monodramon.

Takato sighed, and Guilmon scurried back to under the shield.

"Thanks...didn't we already destroy that?" Monodramon remarked, staring up at the enmy from a safe distance. He was now crowded under the WarGreymon shield with the others.

"So you have one too," Henry said, noticing the dark blue D-Drive gripped in Ryo's right hand.

"Yeah, Azulongmon gave it to me," Ryo replied, "Wait a minute, thats the little guy! He's so big...and red!"

Ryo's digivice reacted to the prescence of Malvagitamonand displayed the information the trio had seen earlier.  
"So it is the little guy...merged with the D-Reaper."

"Yeah, poor Calumon," Takato said desparingly.

The D-Reaper was contiously slashing at the shield the quartlet of Digimon were huddling under. To use a fairy tale analogy: He huffed and he puffed but it didn't fall down.

"Wow, this shield is as tough as your ego, Rika," Terriermon said jokingly.

Rika grumbled.

"Ryo, did Azulongmon say anything about how the D-Drive works. He seems to be the smartest out of the four," Henry was obviously speaking of the four Soveriegn. Ebanwumon had informed him of nothing regarding the D-Drive except the commands that needed to be used to issue the data transfer of everyones respective partner. Henry assumed the same went for activating Modify Cards-turned-Digi-Discs, he was right.

"Well actually he bassically explained to me how the whole system works, about how our partners aren't even digital-" Ryo was cut off

"Thats why they didn't get deleted when they came in contact with the D-Reaper...but how?" Henry interjected.

Before Ryo could reply, a crack appeared in the WarGreymon shield.

"I take it back, this shield is as weak as Guilmon when he doesn't eat!" Terriermon scurried to attempt to hold the shield up.

"We'll talk about how all this works later Ryo," Takato said, using his finger to point out the crack in the shield.

Henry began to hesitate. Dead silence fell. Takato, Henry and Ryo were staring at the shield that was recieving more and more cracks by each oncomming hit. Before anyone could react, the sound of a disc tray closing broke the silence. The three males turned their attention to Rika.

"Digi-Disc Load!" Rika shouted, _I hope this works..._

One of Renamon's paws was beginning to morph into a hoove.

"Whats this..." She said in confusion.

"PEGASUSMON AND NERFITIMON'S GOLDEN NOOSE ACTIVATE!"

Rika had finished her command, when Renamon's modification was also complete. Renamon was now split into twonearly identical versions.Both werebrandishing a set of wing, one golden, one white. They were both staring on four hooves. The two lauched in the air, their feet beginning to glow golden.

"GOLDEN NOOSE!" They shouted together.

A menacing laugh was heard from Malvagitamon. The pair of flying Renamon look-a-like horses flew around the enemy wrapping him in a type of golden thread. The two began to fly in deperate directions, seeminly tightning the hold and keeping the D-Reaper's arms attached to his sides and at bay. Mind you, this was only seemingly. That hole that appeared earlier began to spin like a vortex anew, as it did when it absorbed Cyberdramon's attack.The noose detached from the Renamon-Horse's legs and the entire thread began to spin around Malvagitamon andwas sucked into the vortex.

There was another menacing laugh, when two ends of the golden thread launched itself from the hole (the vortex was no longer spinning), wrapping itself around both Renamon-Horses. The D-Reaper then smashed them together, and the two became Renamon again. It then flung Renamon down, then use the right end to knock the WarGreymon shield from above the remaining Digimon. The right end then retracted, and both ends converged into a type of laso that wrapped around the partner Digimon, holding them all together. It's grip began to tighten.

"Rika!" Renamon shouted, "He used our attack against us!"

"No! Guilmon!" Takato said at his turn.

"Ow...It hurts..." Guilmon grumbled.

"Henry! Do something!"

"Ryo, you too!"

"TERRIERMON!"

"MONODRAMON!"

Suddenly thecirclethat was used to contact theTamer'sappeared above the screen of Henry's D-Drive.

"Listen closely to me son, you must summon a Digimon to help you!" Ebawumon spoke.

The other 'phones' activated and were seen above everyone elses D-Drive's. The remaining three Sovereign told them the same thing.

"Summon? How do we do that!" Takato said in confusion and anger, as he watched Guilmon squirm.

"Children, children, settle down," Azulongmon's booming voice was heard by everyone, "It is simple, you have done it once. Believe in which Digimon you require to aid you, and it will come."

"What's that supposed to mean, dragon breath!" Rika said.

The four 'phones' had hung up, for all the circles dissapeared and no Soveriegn was speaking to any of the Tamer's.

The four children stood and watched in horror astheir Digimon were envelopped by the golden thread, that was tightening more and more witheevery passing second.They did not know what to do.


	7. The Enemy Retreats

Summon Six - The Enemy Retreats; Attack of the Angels

"Hurry! We need to summon a Digimon...somehow," Takato said, still wondering how its done.

"Remember three years ago? When Calumon made every Digimon in the Digital-World digivolve into their Mega forms to fight the D-Reaper the first time?" Henry asked, talking quite swiftly.

"Ugh!" Terriermon struggled.

"Pegasusmon and Nerfitimon! That's it! Rika your agenius!" Ryo said.

"Huh?" Rika replied.

"Patamon and Gatomon...their Mega formsare Seraphimon and Ophanimon! If their still in those Mega forms and we somehow call them here, they should be able to destroy their own creation as armor Digimon," Ryo explained, this time he spoke rather quick, watching Monodramon squirm.

"Yeah!" Takato shouted in agreement, "If they made the noose, why can't they destroy it!"

"One problem, how do we do this?" Henry interjected.

"Takato, I think I played you once and you brought out Seraphimon," Rika said.

"Actually, I have both," Takato pulled out both required cards, "Any takers?"

Ryo took the Ophanimon card. Takato continued to hold the one related to Seraphimon. Both began to glow and morphed into a disc. The two looked at each other, then nodded.

"Digi-Disc! Load!"

The tray's popped open, and the pair slammed their discs onto the holder. They pushed the tray's closed. The screens of Takato and Ryo's D-Drive began to glow. A mold appeared before both Tamer's. The one before Takato took shape as a large man with five pair of wings that began to curve more and more at the top. He was covered in navy blue and silver armour. Ryo's mold turned into a tall woman wearing a dress overlapped with teal armour. She was holding a spear and a shield, with metalwings shaped in the form of a pentagram as well as regular angelic wings pointing down. The infamous data streams found their way from above to land on top of the molds to generate their consciousness'

"SERAPHIMON! DATA TRANSFER INITIATE!"  
"OPHANIMON! DATA TRANSFER INITIATE!"

Both Digimon opened their eyes one after the other, and began to slowly advance towards the enemy.

"Master, your wish?" Seraphimon asked, turning his head to Takato.

"My orders, Sire?" Ophanimon turned her attention to Ryo.

Ryo watched the noose get tighter and Monodramon was still struggling.

_Don't worry buddy...it's gonna be over soon_, Ryo thought to himself, he then spoke, "Ophanimon, could you and Seraphimon be able to untie the Golden Noose?"

Seraphimon let out a mighty and majestic laugh, "Childs play!" He formed a fist and a spear appeared within his hand. Opahnimon and him put the tips of their javalin's together, which created a small orb of light.

"Evil be gone, we thwart you with our light," They said in unison, "Untie thy Golden Noose and take thy flight. May your malicious temptation be lifted from our spell, and cast thine evil into hell!"

The orb of light that attached the tips of the javelin's shot forth a straight beam of pure white light that, upon touching the Golden Noose, immediately broke it freeing the Digimon.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon's royal and majestic voice said, as she launch her spear forward towards Malvagitamon.

"Seven Heavens Testament!" Shouted the beautiful voice of Seraphimon.

He rose his own spear into the air, which caused a rift into the air. The handle of Ophanimon's javelin of which was drived into the head of the D-Reaper began to glow, and began to create a pathway of light that led up to the newly created rift.

"May your evil be judged by the spirits in heaven, and that your soul be cleansed!" Seraphimon ordered.

Malavigtamon began to be pulled up this pathway of light (Similar to the track the Ark used to bring the Tamer's back home three years ago).

He began to struggle, then laugh maliciously, "You will not dispose of me so quickly. Dark Karma!"

The spear embedded in Malvagitamon's head stopped glowing, as he fell down from the track. The javelin then launched itself out from where it was stuck and shot towards Orphanimon. The angle in which it was shot, caused Ophanimon to be lunged towards Seraphimon, and the two collided in the air.

"Reverse Crystal Matrix!" Malvagitamon shouted, the dark crystal appeared and the two angel Digimon reverted to Patamon and Salamon.

The D-Reaper was panting, it was obvious it had used up a lot of its strengh in attempting to break free of the angel Digimon attacks, as well as attack the remaining Digimon. It slowly began to melt into red ooze, until the puddle got smaller and smaller and eventually it was all gone.

"This battle is not over, humans," Said the cold demonic voice.


	8. Azulongmon Explains it All Again

Summon Seven - Azulongmon Explains it All...Again

The Digimon and their partners rejoiced.

"We did it! We did it!" Guilmon and Takato sang together as they jumped up and down.

Takato suddenly felt a tug at his pant leg, and looked down to see Patamon. The orange winged ear Digimon looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Takato bent down and picked him up.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked concerned.

"I failed you...Even as a Mega I could not destroy the evil, WAHHH!" Streams of tears emerged from Patamon's eyes as he struggled and whined.

"I'm afraid I am also subject to bear the guilt of faliure..." Salamon said, whining and rubbing up against Ryo's leg.

"Poor things..." Henry said.

"But aren't they _so_ cute when their upset!" Terriermon said as he ran over to Salamon and gave him a hug, "So cuddly, too!"

Henry sighed, "Not the appropriate time for sarcasm, Terriermon."

"MOUMENTAI!"

"Alright, so what do we do with you now?" Ryo looked down and asked the dog Digimon that was continuing the whimper at his shoe.

Rika covered her mouth to hide her laughter at Terriermon's remark.

"Oh come on Rika, they _are_ cute..." Renamon said, giggling a bit.

"I suppose as always I must deliever all the lore to you children..." Said a booming voice from Ryo's D-Drive.

Ryo's digivice began to glow, and rose on its own. It flew towards an area in the park where it was in the middle of the four children, their Digimon, Patamon and Salamon. The D-Drive fell to the ground, right side up. The screen began to shine brightly as alarge hologram of Azulongmon (approximately his_normal_ size)appeared above it.

"Patamon, Salamon," The Sovereign said, adressing the two valiant Digimon, "You have faught bravely and drove the enemy away, do not bear the burden of defeat."

The pair nodded, "Thank you, great Sovereign."

"As for the rest of you," Azulongmon said, clearing his throat, "We have _much_ to discuss."

Thus this began a question and answer period. Henry was first to chime in with his question about how the Digimon appeared. Instead of state Azulongmon's long response, with Takato and Guilmon's several intrusions, I will try to describe it as simply as possible:

When the D-Reaper was first destroyed three years ago, the Sovereign had many thanks to pay. To the Tamer's, to their partners, and above all to Shibumi. Without his help, the Red Card would cease to exist and the children could not defeat the evil. Although instead of thank him and bestow upon him digital riches, the Sovereign Digimon approached him (they were able to cross over to our world for a small period of time) and asked him to be their eyes for the Real World. They knew evil did not rest and nor did it die. It was if they knew something was going to happen. Shibumi therefore dedicated nearly three years of research and work to create a new Digivice program. An algorithm that not only allowed communication and contact with Digimon, but the essential digital core of them to be transferred into kenetic energy and stored into a natural brain and body. For this to work, he must create exact replicas of the Digimon in question of whom the minds will be stored.  
He created a mold, much like flesh, that could used as body's for when thetransfer of digital mentalityis complete. He created these bodys in accordance with the Digimon card game, and created a specific mold for each and every single Digimon. He called this mold the _Monster Costume_.  
When the digivice program was complete, Shibumi had to find a way to essentialy create this mold. This is where the Digi-Discs came to be. He found a way to copy slight amounts of data that was held deep within each of the existing Digimon cards. He stored them onto discs. These discs then loaded the data, and told the digivice what Digimon it needed to look like. The mold then appears in the form of the Digimon requested, and then the true power of the D-Drive comes into motion. It sends a signal to the Digital World to hunt down any Digimon that looks exactly like the shape that we see on Earth. This information is sent as a data stream, and picks up all the Digimon's data, brain, abilities, and transfers it all to the Monster Costume in order to animate it.  
The Monster Costume ergo becomes a living Digimon, although does not maintain its original digital integrity. Shibumi had to do this, for fear that if evil were to return, a Digimon's digital consistency could not stand the Real World's non-digital atmosphere for to long. This was lucky for Shibumi had also lost the algorithm used for the Red Card. Since this new enemy is also the D-Reaper, making the Digimon non-digital allowed them to be protected by the D-Reapers direct attacks.  
These new digivices, or D-Drives as we have come to call them now were sent to the four Sovereign. These four Digimon made an oath that if evil were to return and threaten the world alongside theirs, that they will call the most powerfull Tamer's and give them this new ability.

"Well that explains the Digimon that are summoned via Digi-Discs, but what about the modify cards?" Rika asked.

"That is a question we cannot answer, child. It seems that the algorithm that Shibumi created kept and could not updatethe original 'Card Reading' ability that once held the D-Power. Since the D-Drive does not support such a feature, I suppose the AI within this new digivice automatically allowed modify cards to be used through different means. In this case, Digi-Discs," Azulongmon replied.

It was Takato's turn, "How can we defeat Malvagitamon if none of our partners can digivolve?"

"Yeah! I feel pretty useless knowing we always have to call a Mega for help!" Guilmon whined.

"Oh, but you see you can. The original algorithm for combining human's and Digimon are still imprinted on the D-Power's originally hard drive, and therefore on the D-Drive."

"You mean Biomerge? How can we do that if now neither of us are digital?" Henry aksed, perplexed.

"No, not Biomerge. There is another type of evolution that remained dormant in the D-Power, and I assume still remains that way with the D-Drive. It was intended as a sort of back-up power if the Biomerge could not be enabled the first time around for exactly the argument you have stated," Azulongmon explained.

"Another type of evolution?" Rika asked, curiously.

Azulongmon sighed, "It is not as powerfull, but enables your Digimon to attain Mega forms without the need of the Crystal Matrix. It does not combine both of your bodies persay, rather your energy."

"You mean like the digivolution from the TV show? When the Digidestened just transferred their energy to their Digimon to digivolve?" Ryo asked.

"I suppose, but it is far more complicated then that...Unfortunately I do not posses the information you desire," Azulongmon spoke with uncertainty, "I highly recommend you do not get dependant on this and summon other Digimon in your battle as an alternative. Your partners may aid them, but not substantially enough. We did not originally plan for you to summon your partners first. It was your will, so we let it be."

"One more question," Said Henry, pointing to Patamon and Salamon who were now standing beside each other and not on Takato or Ryo's legs, "What do we do with them, or anyone else we summon that get destroyed or reverted to rookie forms?"

Azulongmon paused for a great deal of time, "Actually, that never occured to us."

The entire group stood flabergassed with their jaws open.

Azulongmon smiled, "But the more the merrier!"

"Azulongmon! Are you still wasting your time sharing instructions with those foolish human's. You know they won't understand!" Said Zhugiaomon in the background.

"Oh be quiet, why dontcha. You're makin' me leaves turn red!" Ebanwumon shouted.

"Have neither of you heard of Cat-Naps? Keep it down!" Bahimon said at his turn.

"As you can see, children, these assemblys get quite rowdy. I must attend to my family. Good luck in defeating the Chaos." Azulongmon said with a smile, and then his hologram dissapeared.

"Well..." Terriermon said, "That was...interesting."


	9. The Agents Strike Back

Summon Eight - The Agents Strike Back

The gang had head back to Guilmon's old hideout, where the large cave Guilmon had dug was still there. Within that cave was thenow dormant portal that had once been used by the Tamer's in their first adventure to the Digital World.

Guilmon, Terriermon and Monodramon were playing with Patamon and Salamon inside while Renamon watched. The four Tamer's were gathered together not to far away on the stepsto discuss their plan of action.

"So what do you think this new kind of evolution is?" Takato asked excitedly, "Maybe it's DNA Digivolution!"

"I don't know, Azulongmon said it was something that had to do with humans and Digimon fighting together. But it wasn't biomerge...but there is no other way that humans and Digimon _can_ fight together..." Henry observed.

"Well that's what we've been led to believe anyway," Ryo stated.

"Sorry Ryo, I'm siding with Henry on this one," Rika said.

"All I say is that we figure it out soon. It's our only chance to defeat that atrocity and save Calumon," Renamon said, suddenly appearing before the Tamer's.

The four nodded.

Unbeknowest to the Tamer's, this sort of evolution that they are trying to decipher was actually one they knew very well. For humans and Digimon to fight together, they don't need to nessecarily be part of the same body, but rather share the same energy. This is of course referring to the original form of digivolution that the Tamer's knew from the very first season of the Digimon television show. The Digimon from that series digivolved through tapping into and sharing their partner's energy source. This is essentially the foundation of the 'humans and Digimon fighting together' principle. Although the Tamer's did not realise it, and Azulongmon himself did not know of it, it was exactly this.

Guilmon began to growl, and his eyes looked cold, and vicious, "I smell Digimon!"

"What's wrong boy, you think Malvagitamon followed us?" Takato asked.

"No, its not him. I would have smelt Calumon," Guilmon replied.

"Baihumon said the Digital World's portals were closed off, theres no way a Digimon could enter our world!" Henry began to panic.

"Rika, I can sense it too. It's not Calumon," Renamon said.

"Terriermon! You too?"

"Hate to dissapoint you Henry...but yeah, I've got that gut feeling again!" Terriermon laughed, then sighed.

"Ryo, I'm getting it too. Theres a prescence here," Monodramon said, approaching his Tamer.

Guilmon and Terriermon took their place beside Takato and Henry. Renamon was already with Rika.

"Everyone stay together!" Henry shouted.

All of a sudden, on the steps before them appeared a sort of foggy substance.

"No way! A Digital Field?" Takato reacted.

Henry and Rika, who still had their sun glasses put them on. Takato shuffled through his pocket to find his old goggles, in which he put on. Ryo covered his eyes with his arm. The fog then englulfed them.

Upon entering the fog, the quartlet discovered something that seemed almost impossible. There was a small white Digimon dancing around within the fog, with large spread out ears, and a red triangle on it's forehead. it was Calumon.

"CALUMON!" Guilmon shouted excitedly and went over to hug the creature. When he wrapped his long arms around the small Digimon, he felt it to be a little squishy. He then retracted his arms to find a thick red and purple coloured slime that covered them. Guilmon quickly jumped behind Calumon to find a bunch of small red wires that were attached to his back, which was a large patch of that red slime. The red wires went onfor an infinite distance towards something Guilmon couldnot make out,"This isn't Calumon!"

Takato ran over to accompany his partner, to find that Calumon was an imposter. He recongnized this body form before, it was one of the D-Reaper's agents.

The head of the Calumon look-a-like quickly spun around in afull circular motionto face them. Takato jerked and gagged as he watched this movement.

"Do you want to play?" It asked in the familiar Calumon tone, yet halfway through shifted to a rather sadistic voice pattern. It opened it's mouth, and a dozen red wires emerged from it wrapping around Takato and Guilmon.

"Terriermon! Help!" Henry cried.

"You too, Renamon!" Rika ordered.

"Monodramon..." Ryo said.

The three Digimon head towards the pair that were being attacked by the agent. Calumon's head then turned back to it's original position and asked the same question, now in a fully sadistic tone.

This time, the D-Reaper's agent's hands turned into that red goop and materialised into two large tentacles. It began to whip and slash at the oncoming Digimon. The trio was knocked back, and flew back to their partners.

"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon shouted, burning through his purple ropes. He then issued the same attack to free Takato.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon came flying in, as a large ball of air hit all the tentacles that connected the agent to its primary source of life. The Calumon imposter was felled.

Salamon came dashing into the fog, "Didn't think you could fight without us, did you?"

Herny scooped up Terriermon, "Thanks..."

Rika bent down and grabbed a hold of Renamon; Ryo was comforting the squirming Monodramon.

"Quickly! We need to follow these wires!" Patamon shouted.

Takato nodded, as he and Guilmon followed the small orange Digimon as he took flight above the yards and yards of red wire that led to who knows where. The three followed a pathway that was not to far away from Guilmon's hideout. Although they were following that pathway for quite some time.

Henrynoticed the pair and Patamon suddenly run off, "Hey! Takato, wait..."


End file.
